Unexpected
by perspectivesinpaper
Summary: "He meant to alert her to his presence. He did. But the next minute robbed him of any ability to keep his mind straight." Spur of the moment Olicity smut. One-shot.


**Who's excited for episode 3x20?**

**I know I am. But here's a little smut to tide you over.**

**A/U: Season 3 sans Ray**

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be there but he knew she would be doing her routine updates on the foundry systems and he couldn't resist. They had been doing this dance for the last few weeks. They both knew that they felt more than simple friendship and camaraderie between them. And beyond that, there was no denying the attraction that they felt for one another.

He went through the back entrance, avoiding an encounter with Thea in the off chance that she was in the club. Truly he doesn't know what's stopping him anymore. They constantly flirted with each other and apparently already acted like a couple. Only without sex.

He stepped into the foundry noting the unusually dark surroundings and frowned. Was she not here?

When he got into the main area of the foundry he found Felicity sitting on her chair, her eyes glued to the screen with her chin resting on her hand while the other twirled a pen absentmindedly. The light from the screen bathed her face with a bright blue hue, allowing him to take her in.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling around her focused face, framing it perfectly. She was still apart from her hand, the screen in front of her flickering as though she was watching something.

He meant to alert her to his presence. He did. But the next minute robbed him of any ability to keep his mind straight.

Her hand stilled for a brief moment, the pen freezing at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened perceptibly and even across the room he could see her pupils dilate amidst the bright screen in front of her. Her tongue darted out from her lip as she unconsciously placed the end of her pen into her mouth.

He suddenly felt his mouth dry.

She began to take deeper breaths as her tongue wrapped itself around her pen.

He felt his pants become increasingly uncomfortable.

A light flush began to creep up her cheeks, her tongue stilling against the pen.

His breathing began to match hers and his fingers yearned to touch her skin. He knew had to leave before he lost all control.

But then she let out a high pitched gasp; in a way that he has never heard her do, her pen sliding off her fingers and onto the floor. And then nothing else mattered but to have her make that sound again. And again.

He stepped towards her, his pace urgent and uncontrolled. She jumped at his sudden appearance, her mind still fogged over from what she just saw.

"Oliver…" She whispered breathily.

Oliver grabbed her arms and picked her up until she was standing, kissing her roughly. His mind was filled with want and lust; pushing away any worry or thought of consequences. He needed her.

He needed her now.

She gripped his biceps, trying to regain her balance as she kissed him back with as much fervor. Once she's regained her footing she let her hands stray upwards and locking around his neck, pushing himself closer to her.

She felt his hands going down her back, his fingertips leaving a heated trail. She hitched her leg around his hip and ground herself against him, needing to feel some friction between them.

Oliver groaned and shifted his hands to her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap both of her legs around him. Felicity gasped audibly when she felt his full length against her, the intensity of the feeling made her break away from the kiss.

Oliver sat down on her chair, letting out an approving groan at the increased pressure that Felicity had on his lap as she straddled him. She leaned her head back, relishing at how sensitive she was and he took this as an invitation and began to kiss down to the hollow of her neck, sucking hard at the erogenous zone there as she relentlessly rubbed herself against him.

Felicity increased her pace and Oliver knew that she had to stop her movements right now before he blows his load like a horny teenaged boy.

He pushed her away from his cock, making her let out a disappointed whimper, and sent out a brief mental thanks to the universe that she was wearing a dress with a loose skirt that day as he trailed his fingers up her thigh.

He kissed her softly as he led his fingers to the center of her underwear, directly above her entrance. She fidgeted above him as he let out a growl at how wet she was.

"Fuck, Felicity." He closed his eyes as he let his fingers dance up and down her underwear, barely applying pressure to the place where she wanted him most.

Felicity was starting to get annoyed at his teasing, needing him to just get on with it. And she didn't hold back on letting him know that.

Oliver smirked at her, his pupils were as dilated as hers, want etched clearly across his face. "Do you like that Felicity?" He whispered as he slowly increased the pressure of his fingers against her.

"Yes." She breathed out.

He kept his eyes glued to her as he slowly moved her underwear to the side as he plunged a finger knuckle deep into her, the sudden movement making Felicity gasp as she was pulled up by the feeling. Oliver pulled his finger back and added another one and used his thumb to massage her clitoris.

He began to move his fingers in and out of her, making sure not to break his contact with her sensitive nub watching hungrily at the look of pleasure on her face.

"I'm gonna…I'm…" He moved his thumb faster, bringing her towards the edge

Oliver watched in awe as Felicity let herself fall, her walls clutching his fingers tightly. He truly believes that he's never seen anything more beautiful than Felicity as she climaxes. He did that. It was him that got her trembling on his fingers. Fuck.

He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them in his mouth, savoring the taste. Felicity indeed.

His eyes flickered at her taste and her very essence on his fingers as she recovered.

He was brought back to reality by the light dancing of fingers over his zipper. He opened his eyes to be met with Felicity's taunting and completely satisfied smirk. She began to slowly slide of his lap. Oliver immediately reached out and held her hand, trying to coax her back onto his lap.

Felicity grabbed his hands and placed both of them on each arm rest. "Keep those there." She whispered seductively into his ear before she slid down completely. His eyes were torn between excitement and defiance. He wasn't one to easily relinquish control.

She knelt by his feet, her eyes locked with his. Her hands slowly crept up the insides of his thighs, making him fidget in his seat, and open his legs wide welcoming her. She could see his knuckled whiten at the grip that he has on the armrests as he restrained himself. She felt a large bout of confidence at the effect that she could see she had in him.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, she lowered her head until her mouth was directly above his crotch. She looked down at the large bulge in front of her and grinned. She bent her head and ran her nose along the length.

Oliver groaned, his straining member more sensitive to touch than he's ever remembered. He wanted nothing more than to touch her right now, but he knew better than to move his hands.

Felicity focused on the button in front of her then she grabbed the top corner of the fabric by her teeth, lifting it up until the button hole was wide enough to release the button. She could hear Oliver take a sharp breath and she grinned to herself. Using her tongue, she pushed the heavy button through the hole until it was halfway through as she pulled on the tough fabric to release the rest of it.

She met his eyes again, pleased to see that he was breathing really hard and that his eyes were full of hunger. Without breaking eye contact, she used her tongue to locate the tip of the zipper, silently thankful that he doesn't wear button fly pants, and used her teeth to grab hold of the tip and tugged it down, releasing a very prominent tented boxer brief from its denim confines.

She looked away from him and hummed in appreciation at the impressive display in front of her. Oliver flexed his fingers around the armrests. He was impossibly more aroused after that little show than he was earlier and his brain was reduced to incoherence.

His brain was unable to function, clouded by a thick haze of want and need.

Felicity let her hands roam from the sides of his leg until they reached the waistband. She hooked her fingers into the denim and under his boxer briefs and tugged it down until he was finally free of all constraints.

Oliver nearly lost all control when she licked her lips slowly at the sight of him.

Felicity gave him one quick smirk before she wrapped her lips around him immediately tasting the precum gathered on the tip.

"Fuck." Oliver drawled out as his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Felicity's mouth at his cock.

She wrapped her tongue around the head, getting all the hints of precum and let go, sucking on it lightly. She placed her hands on his thighs, giving her better leverage as she pulled back and began to slowly take more of him into her mouth, sucking on him as she went.

He hissed hard as her teeth lightly traced the vein on the underside of his dick. She gripped her thumb tightly within her palm to lull her gag reflex. When his tip reached to the back of her throat she let out a throaty hum, making him go crazy.

He felt himself slowly beginning to unravel beneath her so he grabbed her once again by her arms and effortlessly lifted her up back to her lap.

He kissed her firmly before she could complain. The need to be inside of her was becoming increasingly overwhelming that he ripped her underwear in his haste to remove it.

Felicity stayed on her knees and barely registered the rip of the thin fabric as she gripped the edges of his shirt and quickly removed it needing to be touching more of him. She quickly replaced her lips against his the second that his shirt cleared his head and let her hands wander on his chiseled chest.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, already aligning her to him as he kicked the remainder of his jeans off of him.

He hissed as her fingernails grazed his nipples. And a brief thought flashed in his head.

"Fuck. Felicity." He panted as he broke their kiss. "Condom. I don't-… fuck."

"I'm on the pill." She whispered against his lips.

They were silent for a brief second as their eyes met. This was it; the moment that was going to change everything, the point of no return.

His eyes searched hers briefly, looking for any doubt within her bright blues when she took control and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Inch.

By.

Inch.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the intense feeling of being inside of her. She was so tight and warm and fucking wet.

He felt some of her previous release drip over the base of his cock where they were connected and let out a loud moan.

Felicity tilted her head forward until her forehead touched Oliver's. She truly believes that she will never catch her breath again. She closed her eyes and let herself feel every inch of him filling her.

Which is why she didn't notice when his grip tightened on her hips as he lifted her up and slammed her back down onto him.

Felicity screamed his name at the impact, caught off guard at the motion.

Oliver grinned as he repeated the action, only angling her in a different way, hoping to hit her in the right spot. It took a few tries but Felicity's moans increased in frequency and volume let him know that he's found it. Her soft murmurs of approval didn't hurt.

The foundry was filled with the sound of skin against skin and heavy panting.

Not long after that he could feel her being to tremble above him, her walls gripping him tightly. He followed not long after, his eyes blinding white from the intensity of his release.

Felicity continued to rock against him slowly, riding him to completion, as they went down from the high.

Neither of them moved, Oliver still inside of her, as they regained their composure. Sweaty and panting hard both of them met each other's eyes and let out matching post-coital grins.

"Well that was unexpected." Felicity muttered as she kissed Oliver softly.

"Mmnn" Oliver nuzzled her neck and took a deep breath of sex, sweat, and Felicity.

He glanced at the screen and let out a loud laugh. Of all the things that would lead them to this situation.

* * *

**So how did you react to 50 Shades of Grey? **

**Raw fic. I'll probably polish this up along the way but for now I'm satisfied. Reviews? Comments? Complaints?**


End file.
